Tributes Needed
by FanGirl214
Summary: I would like to make a Hunger Games series of my own, but to do that I first need to set up a game for my main character. I need tributes for my story! Read the instructions, fill out the form, and the first 22 will be in the story!
1. Tributes!

**Okay, so I am making a 23****rd****Hunger Games for my Hunger Games series. I'm sorry but the main character is already taken. I have a list and will say if certain tributes are taken, if they are, please do not try and make a character to replace them. This is first come first serve her people. Now for the list:**

**District 1 Male Tribute**

**District 1 Female Tribute - Taken!**

**District 2 Male Tribute**

**District 2 Female Tribute**

**District 3 Male Tribute - Taken!**

**District 3 Female Tribute**

**District 4 Male Tribute**

**District 4 Female Tribute - Taken!**

**District 5 Male Tribute**

**District 5 Female Tribute**

**District 6 Male Tribute**

**District 6 Female Tribute**

**District 7 Male Tribute**

**District 7 Female Tribute**

**District 8 Male Tribute - Taken!**

**District 8 Female Tribute**

**District 9 Male Tribute**

**District 9 Female Tribute - Taken!**

**District 10 Male Tribute**

**District 10 Female Tribute**

**District 11 Male Tribute - Taken!**

**District 11 Female Tribute**

**District 12 Male Tribute – Taken!**

**District 12 Female Tribute – Taken! **

**Now, if you fill out this form in detail, I will use your character!**

**Name:**

**Gender: **

**District:**

**Looks:**

**Age:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Skill Level (Trainee, Adept, Master):**

**Skills:**

**Personality:**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**How they got into the games and why (Ex: Name pulled, volunteered to save boyfriend, volunteered because wanted to, ect.):**

**Outfit for Tribute Parade: **

**Outfit for interview:**

**Interview:**

**What they do in the games:**

**When do they die in the games: **

**How do they die in the games:**

**Family and district reaction on the victory tour: **

**Speech you wish the main character to give about your tribute on the victory tour: **


	2. New Rule!

**Okay, new rule! You can send in as many tributes as you want as long as they aren't already taken!**


	3. Updated Tribute List!

**District 1 Male Tribute**

**District 1 Female Tribute - Taken!**

**District 2 Male Tribute - Taken!**

**District 2 Female Tribute - Taken!**

**District 3 Male Tribute - Taken!**

**District 3 Female Tribute**

**District 4 Male Tribute - Taken!**

**District 4 Female Tribute - Taken!**

**District 5 Male Tribute**

**District 5 Female Tribute - Taken!**

**District 6 Male Tribute**

**District 6 Female Tribute - Taken!**

**District 7 Male Tribute**

**District 7 Female Tribute**

**District 8 Male Tribute - Taken!**

**District 8 Female Tribute**

**District 9 Male Tribute**

**District 9 Female Tribute - Taken!**

**District 10 Male Tribute**

**District 10 Female Tribute - Taken!**

**District 11 Male Tribute - Taken!**

**District 11 Female Tribute**

**District 12 Male Tribute – Taken!**

**District 12 Female Tribute – Taken! **

**Now, fill out this form in detail, if you want a character!**

**Name:**

**Gender: **

**District:**

**Looks:**

**Age:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Skill Level (Trainee, Adept, Master):**

**Skills:**

**Personality:**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**How they got into the games and why (Ex: Name pulled, volunteered to save boyfriend, volunteered because wanted to, ect.):**

**Outfit for Tribute Parade: **

**Outfit for interview:**

**Interview:**

**What they do in the games:**

**When do they die in the games: **

**How do they die in the games:**

**Family and district reaction on the victory tour: **

**Speech you wish the main character to give about your tribute on the victory tour: **


	4. Another New List!

**K here is the new updated list. Please note that one or two people sent me tributes for the same person, so the first person who sent me the form gets the tribute they asked for. Don't worry though, the second person to send me the form doesn't get the tribute they originally wanted, but I still give them a tribute that needs to be taken!**

**District 1 Male Tribute - Taken!**

**District 1 Female Tribute - Taken!**

**District 2 Male Tribute - Taken!**

**District 2 Female Tribute - Taken!**

**District 3 Male Tribute - Taken!**

**District 3 Female Tribute **

**District 4 Male Tribute - Taken!**

**District 4 Female Tribute - Taken!**

**District 5 Male Tribute**

**District 5 Female Tribute - Taken!**

**District 6 Male Tribute**

**District 6 Female Tribute - Taken!**

**District 7 Male Tribute**

**District 7 Female Tribute - Taken!**

**District 8 Male Tribute - Taken!**

**District 8 Female Tribute - Taken!**

**District 9 Male Tribute**

**District 9 Female Tribute - Taken!**

**District 10 Male Tribute**

**District 10 Female Tribute - Taken!**

**District 11 Male Tribute - Taken!**

**District 11 Female Tribute**

**District 12 Male Tribute – Taken!**

**District 12 Female Tribute – Taken! **

**Now, fill out this form in detail, if you want a character!**

**Name:**

**Gender: **

**District:**

**Looks:**

**Age:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Skill Level (Trainee, Adept, Master):**

**Skills:**

**Personality:**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**How they got into the games and why (Ex: Name pulled, volunteered to save boyfriend, volunteered because wanted to, ect.):**

**Outfit for Tribute Parade: **

**Outfit for interview:**

**Interview:**

**What they do in the games:**

**When do they die in the games: **

**How do they die in the games:**

**Family and district reaction on the victory tour: **

**Speech you wish the main character to give about your tribute on the victory tour: **


	5. Tribute Match Up List!

**Okay, this is another new and updated list but this time it has the tributes names on them. So you know which of your characters will be in the story. I'm sorry if some of the names are spelled wrong, I'm typing this on my Surface which corrects my writing and I can't find a way to make the names go back to what they originally said, but don't worry, I will spell the names right in the story.**

**District 1 Male Tribute - Taken by Eli Owen!**

**District 1 Female Tribute - Taken by Anneliese Jeanne "Annie" Carlisle!**

**District 2 Male Tribute **

**District 2 Female Tribute - Taken by Grace Ahn!**

**District 3 Male Tribute - Taken by Jack Spade!**

**District 3 Female Tribute **

**District 4 Male Tribute - Taken by Roland Urchin!**

**District 4 Female Tribute - Taken by Siren Moon!**

**District 5 Male Tribute**

**District 5 Female Tribute - Taken by Sidney!**

**District 6 Male Tribute**

**District 6 Female Tribute - Taken by Deidra Ailsa Kelly!**

**District 7 Male Tribute**

**District 7 Female Tribute - Taken by Elora Nightshade!**

**District 8 Male Tribute - Taken by Lysander Silvercross!**

**District 8 Female Tribute - Taken by Olive Rockendart!**

**District 9 Male Tribute**

**District 9 Female Tribute - Taken by Kaleigh !**

**District 10 Male Tribute**

**District 10 Female Tribute - Taken by Gail Nix!**

**District 11 Male Tribute - Taken by Daxton Silva!**

**District 11 Female Tribute**

**District 12 Male Tribute – Taken!**

**District 12 Female Tribute – Taken! **

**Now, fill out this form in detail, if you want a character!**

**Name:**

**Gender: **

**District:**

**Looks:**

**Age:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Skill Level (Trainee, Adept, Master):**

**Skills:**

**Personality:**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**How they got into the games and why (Ex: Name pulled, volunteered to save boyfriend, volunteered because wanted to, ect.):**

**Outfit for Tribute Parade: **

**Outfit for interview:**

**Interview:**

**What they do in the games:**

**When do they die in the games: **

**How do they die in the games:**

**Family and district reaction on the victory tour: **

**Speech you wish the main character to give about your tribute on the victory tour: **


	6. Another Update!

**K, here's another updated list. Again, I'm sorry if some of the names are spelled wrong, I'm typing this on my Surface which corrects my writing and I can't find a way to make the names go back to what they originally said, but don't worry, I will spell the names right in the story.**

**District 1 Male Tribute - Taken by Eli Owen!**

**District 1 Female Tribute - Taken by Anneliese Jeanne "Annie" Carlisle!**

**District 2 Male Tribute **

**District 2 Female Tribute - Taken by Grace Ahn!**

**District 3 Male Tribute - Taken by Jack Spade!**

**District 3 Female Tribute - Taken by Hailey Jennings!**

**District 4 Male Tribute - Taken by Roland Urchin!**

**District 4 Female Tribute - Taken by Siren Moon!**

**District 5 Male Tribute**

**District 5 Female Tribute - Taken by Sidney!**

**District 6 Male Tribute - Taken by Amanda Marie Silverman!**

**District 6 Female Tribute - Taken by Deidra Ailsa Kelly!**

**District 7 Male Tribute - Taken by John Blakemore!**

**District 7 Female Tribute - Taken by Elora Nightshade!**

**District 8 Male Tribute - Taken by Lysander Silvercross!**

**District 8 Female Tribute - Taken by Olive Rockendart!**

**District 9 Male Tribute**

**District 9 Female Tribute - Taken by Kaleigh!**

**District 10 Male Tribute - Taken by Christopher Riley!**

**District 10 Female Tribute - Taken by Gail Nix!**

**District 11 Male Tribute - Taken by Daxton Silva!**

**District 11 Female Tribute Taken by Willow Anne Sanborn!**

**District 12 Male Tribute – Taken!**

**District 12 Female Tribute – Taken! **

**Now, fill out this form in detail, if you want a character!**

**Name:**

**Gender: **

**District:**

**Looks:**

**Age:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Skill Level (Trainee, Adept, Master):**

**Skills:**

**Personality:**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**How they got into the games and why (Ex: Name pulled, volunteered to save boyfriend, volunteered because wanted to, ect.):**

**Outfit for Tribute Parade: **

**Outfit for interview:**

**Interview:**

**What they do in the games:**

**When do they die in the games: **

**How do they die in the games:**

**Family and district reaction on the victory tour: **

**Speech you wish the main character to give about your tribute on the victory tour: **


	7. New List!

**K, here's another updated list. Again, I'm sorry if some of the names are spelled wrong, I'm typing this on my Surface which corrects my writing and I can't find a way to make the names go back to what they originally said, but don't worry, I will spell the names right in the story.**

**District 1 Male Tribute - Taken by Eli Owen!**

**District 1 Female Tribute - Taken by Anneliese Jeanne "Annie" Carlisle!**

**District 2 Male Tribute - Taken by Jonathan 'Jon' Butler!**

**District 2 Female Tribute - Taken by Grace Ahn!**

**District 3 Male Tribute - Taken by Jack Spade!**

**District 3 Female Tribute - Taken by Hailey Jennings!**

**District 4 Male Tribute - Taken by Roland Urchin!**

**District 4 Female Tribute - Taken by Siren Moon!**

**District 5 Male Tribute**

**District 5 Female Tribute - Taken by Sidney!**

**District 6 Male Tribute - Taken by Amanda Marie Silverman!**

**District 6 Female Tribute - Taken by Deidra Ailsa Kelly!**

**District 7 Male Tribute - Taken by John Blakemore!**

**District 7 Female Tribute - Taken by Elora Nightshade!**

**District 8 Male Tribute - Taken by Lysander Silvercross!**

**District 8 Female Tribute - Taken by Olive Rockendart!**

**District 9 Male Tribute**

**District 9 Female Tribute - Taken by Kaleigh!**

**District 10 Male Tribute - Taken by Christopher Riley!**

**District 10 Female Tribute - Taken by Gail Nix!**

**District 11 Male Tribute - Taken by Daxton Silva!**

**District 11 Female Tribute Taken by Willow Anne Sanborn!**

**District 12 Male Tribute – Taken!**

**District 12 Female Tribute – Taken! **

**Now, fill out this form in detail, if you want a character!**

**Name:**

**Gender: **

**District:**

**Looks:**

**Age:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Skill Level (Trainee, Adept, Master):**

**Skills:**

**Personality:**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**How they got into the games and why (Ex: Name pulled, volunteered to save boyfriend, volunteered because wanted to, ect.):**

**Outfit for Tribute Parade: **

**Outfit for interview:**

**Interview:**

**What they do in the games:**

**When do they die in the games: **

**How do they die in the games:**

**Family and district reaction on the victory tour: **

**Speech you wish the main character to give about your tribute on the victory tour: **


	8. THE FINAL LIST!

**This is the final list guys! I would like to say sorry to those of you who's tributes didn't get into the story, it honestly makes me feel terrible that you filled out the form and probably got excited, only for me to be a jerk and not be able to accept your tribute because the list is already complete. I'M SO SORRY! On a little bit of a better note, I'll start the actual story soon! The story is going to be about my OC in the 73rd Hunger Games, and then she will go through the actual Hunger Games series and we will get to see her reaction to everything that happens to Katniss and stuff!**

**District 1 Male Tribute - Taken by Eli Owen!**

**District 1 Female Tribute - Taken by Anneliese Jeanne "Annie" Carlisle!**

**District 2 Male Tribute - Taken by Jonathan 'Jon' Butler!**

**District 2 Female Tribute - Taken by Grace Ahn!**

**District 3 Male Tribute - Taken by Jack Spade!**

**District 3 Female Tribute - Taken by Hailey Jennings!**

**District 4 Male Tribute - Taken by Roland Urchin!**

**District 4 Female Tribute - Taken by Siren Moon!**

**District 5 Male Tribute - Taken by Gamma Manning!**

**District 5 Female Tribute - Taken by Sidney!**

**District 6 Male Tribute - Taken by Amanda Marie Silverman!**

**District 6 Female Tribute - Taken by Deidra Ailsa Kelly!**

**District 7 Male Tribute - Taken by John Blakemore!**

**District 7 Female Tribute - Taken by Elora Nightshade!**

**District 8 Male Tribute - Taken by Lysander Silvercross!**

**District 8 Female Tribute - Taken by Olive Rockendart!**

**District 9 Male Tribute - Taken by Artemis Fowl!**

**District 9 Female Tribute - Taken by Kaleigh!**

**District 10 Male Tribute - Taken by Christopher Riley!**

**District 10 Female Tribute - Taken by Gail Nix!**

**District 11 Male Tribute - Taken by Daxton Silva!**

**District 11 Female Tribute Taken by Willow Anne Sanborn!**

**District 12 Male Tribute – Taken!**

**District 12 Female Tribute – Taken! **

**Now, fill out this form in detail, if you want a character!**

**Name:**

**Gender: **

**District:**

**Looks:**

**Age:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Skill Level (Trainee, Adept, Master):**

**Skills:**

**Personality:**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**How they got into the games and why (Ex: Name pulled, volunteered to save boyfriend, volunteered because wanted to, ect.):**

**Outfit for Tribute Parade: **

**Outfit for interview:**

**Interview:**

**What they do in the games:**

**When do they die in the games: **

**How do they die in the games:**

**Family and district reaction on the victory tour: **

**Speech you wish the main character to give about your tribute on the victory tour: **


End file.
